


Calls Me Home

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being broken up for six months, Mike and Alex have had enough and want to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It's been six months since Mike and Alex called it quits. It's not that they didn't love each other and want to be together, it's just that they knew a long distance relationship wasn't going to work, especially with the demands the company put on Mike. So, instead of dragging it out and ultimately resenting each other, they decided it would be best to part ways as friends – each secretly hoping they'd find their way back to one another when the time was right.

Now, Mike's walking through the corridors of the latest arena he's just had the pleasure of gracing with his presence and he can't help thinking how they all look the same. It's always the same drab gray paint on the same cold concrete. The only reason he even realizes he's in a different city is because he always makes it a point to check the itinerary at least a dozen times before going out into the ring to ensure he doesn't fuck up. He's used to the boos so it's not about that, it's about professionalism and Mike is nothing if not a consummate professional – except when it came to Alex Riley. That man was Mike's one weakness. Fraternizing wasn't a concern but when it came to fucking around backstage _on company time,_ that's when things became messy and Mike never was able to keep his hands off Alex when he was in his wrestling gear. The man is just too sexy for his own good. Luckily, they were never caught but that fear of getting caught was a rush neither man could deny and so they found themselves testing the limits as often as they could.

Mike soon makes his way back to his private dressing room and as he's changing into his custom made Moods of Norway suit, he finds his thoughts wandering to Alex. It's pretty much a constant effort not to think of the guy but tonight it's nearly impossible. Mike thinks about how he saw Alex earlier as he was rounding one of the countless corners. It's been many months since the two have crossed paths at a show, maybe it just got too hard to see one another so they just avoided it altogether, but tonight time finally caught up to them. He feels stupid for retreating before Alex could see him and technically, they're still friends but the fact that they haven't seen or spoken to each other in so long makes Mike nervous at the mere thought of approaching the one person on the planet he would literally give his life for. He sits on the bench as he slips into his shoes and wonders if Alex might still feel what he once felt. Then he feels stupid all over again because even though it's been six months, nothing's changed. He's still in high demand and his alter ego still hates his former apprentice as per their storyline. There's no reason to think they could go back to what they once had and why the thought that they could get back together even crosses Mike's mind, he hasn't a clue. He just knows he misses the guy in every way a person can be missed.

**xxxx**

Alex wasn't needed for anything major on the show. He was only supposed to appear in a backstage segment so when that was over he decided to hang out with some of the superstars he hasn't seen in a while before changing out of his wrestling gear. Of course this is just an excuse. He's really hoping to run into Mike and if it doesn't happen, he's determined to make it happen. Most days he keeps himself busy enough so he doesn't have time to think about Mike. But at night? That's when he's left alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company and they always circle back around to Mike. He's tired of the way his chest constantly aches late at night. He's tired of going to sleep alone and waking up to an empty spot beside him. It wasn't that bad at first since he and Mike only spent a few nights a week together anyway (and that was only if they were lucky) but lately the image Alex had been holding onto for so long of Mike lying next to him has been fading and now it's almost completely gone. He never wants to forget what it was like – the way Mike felt, the taste of his kiss, the scent of his aftershave, the way his faux hawk would be all messed up in the morning, the sound of his laugh and the way he'd smile with his eyes when he'd look at him and a million more things anyone else would just consider mundane - but Alex is finding out that forgetting is inevitable unless he does something about it.

So now, Alex is standing in the hall waiting for Mike to appear, casually making small talk and for the most part he can't even keep his focus on what the others are saying. It's all just noise in the background as he silently cycles through all the different things he could say to Mike when he sees him. Once in a while he rolls his eyes at how pathetic he is and has to apologize to Ziggler and assure him that he's not rolling his eyes at him. Finally, he feels the slightest of knots form in the pit of his stomach telling him that Mike's near by. It's always been something Alex experienced, but only ever with Mike and when he cocks his head to the side, he sees Mike turning the corner away from him. For a second he thinks maybe Mike walked past him but there's no way he could have missed the guy. Alex lowers his head, deep in his own thoughts. _Did he see me and turn around?_ he wonders and then after a silent deliberation, he excuses himself from the circle and heads in the direction he saw Mike walking in. Suddenly, he's starting to doubt himself and isn't sure if his bold plan is something he should (or even could) follow through with. _Turn around and go change. Just leave it_ , he demands of himself but for some reason the message isn't reaching his feet so he keeps walking until he finds himself in front of Mike's dressing room - only a plank of wood separating him from his _life_. He stands there, hand resting against the door, heart punching through his chest as if it's trying to pull him towards Mike. After a couple minutes of wrestling with the idea, Alex resists the urge and decides not to knock. He's managed to convince himself that Mike wants nothing to do with him. Perhaps his fears of rejection have overtaken him or he really does believe that Mike stopped loving him and maybe the guy's even moved on with someone else by now. Either way, the end result is the same. Just then he notices a couple men from the crew walking in his direction. Feeling defeated, he turns to walk away. As he's passing the men, he hears Mike's door open but decides to keep walking, hoping Mike won't see him.

At first Mike only sees the crew. He politely nods as they pass by and then he turns to his left and sees Alex. Mike instinctively opens his mouth, as if to call out to him but he finds himself too distracted by the way Alex looks in his wrestling gear. He never could resist lingering at that perfect ass in those trunks. Suddenly, the man disappears and Mike realizes he's turned the corner. _For fuck's sake,_ Mike berates himself for nearly letting Alex slip away and he's rushing to catch up with the guy. In no time, Mike's right on top of Alex and the longer he procrastinates speaking up, the more awkward it becomes. Suddenly, Alex turns around and the two almost collide.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Alex starts to apologize but when he looks up, he realizes he's standing face to face with Mike. He wants to smile because he was just turning around to head back in Mike's direction. He wants to smile because he felt that twinge in his gut and should have known better. _What are the odds?_ he thinks and is rendered completely speechless for a few long seconds, marveling at the gorgeous man before him, getting lost in those eyes. Aside from all that, he manages to keep his cool – outwardly - in spite of his nerves and everything else swirling around inside of him.

"It's okay, Alex. It's my fault." Mike looks up into Alex's eyes, gauges the situation as they both stand in silence. His gaze drops to Alex's mouth and then down to his chest and only then does he realize he's holding onto Alex's warm bicep. It's so natural and familiar he doesn't even think twice about it but now he pulls his hand away, feeling a bit embarrassed he held on for so long. "I guess you don't get that feeling when I'm close anymore, huh?" Mike laughs nervously and then rolls his eyes when Alex breaks eye contact, can't believe he just said what he said.

"Um…" Alex hesitates briefly, eyes fixated on Mike's flashy tie. He's not sure if he should admit that he still does sense Mike's presence or if he should keep that revealing tidbit to himself.

"That was out of line. You don't have to answer that. Just forget I brought it up." Mike waits for a sign, anything that would give him a clue as to what Alex is thinking in this moment. Even after being as close as they once were, Mike's impressed at how aloof Alex is coming across.

Even though he doesn't show it, Alex is relieved to be let off the hook. If he hadn't seen Mike walk away from him, he would have told him in an instant that he does still feel that _connection_ but now he can't find it within himself to be so straightforward. He also can't find it within himself to just walk away either. "How are you?" he asks rather reserved.

"Do you want the truth or a modified version of the truth?" Mike jokes trying to lighten the mood but he's also testing Alex in order to see how much he actually cares.

It feels so good to see Mike smile but Alex knows him all too well. He knows his ex is over-compensating and if Mike's willing to share then he's always willing to listen. "You can tell me the truth," Alex says reassuringly, his facial features softening.

Mike nods. A calm passes over him and he knows it's because of Alex and the way he's looking at him. This is what he misses the most, this is what he's never found in another human being in his entire life. It's the simple ability to speak without fear of being judged or ridiculed and that's what he's always found in Alex. Mike realizes there's no use in playing games or being coy. After all, he and Alex have _known_ each other in every sense of the word. Mike looks around to make sure they're alone before moving closer to Alex. He's so close now that their faces are side by side and he can feel the warmth radiating off Alex's smooth skin. "I still think about you and what we had…and what we could still have," he confesses quietly into Alex's ear - his voice steady and earnest. Alex turns his face into Mike slightly, his eyes drifting shut automatically. He feels the man's hair brush against his forehead and he loses himself for the first time since they broke up. If he could live in this moment forever, this is where he'd stay. When Mike steps back, Alex leans forward, as if his body is one with the man in front of him, and then he catches himself, regaining his balance. And that's all the sign Mike needs.

"Come with me," Mike says softly and leads Alex back to his dressing room. Moves his arm behind his back so Alex can reach out to hold his hand if he wants to, and he does. Their fingers discretely dancing around each other the whole walk back. Mike opens the door and lets Alex in. When he closes the door, he rests his head against it, allowing himself one more moment to gather his thoughts. Not that it matters, however, for when he turns around, Alex is already heading towards him.

"I don't know what we were thinking," Alex whispers, almost to himself as he's being reeled into Mike. He brings his hands up to Mike's face causing the guy to whimper ever so faintly. He caresses Mike tenderly. Taking his time, Alex starts at the center, gently runs his fingertips over Mike's eyebrows, his thumbs on either side of his nose and then around his cheeks which are now turning a warm shade of pink and it's as if Alex is memorizing every feature all over again. Mike's knees grow weak in spite of himself so he places his hands on Alex's hips for support, his fingers settling below the defined muscles on either side. This isn't enough, however, and Mike still has to depend on the door to keep himself upright. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly as he thinks of the past six months and how unnecessary it all was. Regrets all the time they've wasted, all the time they could have been doing _this_ and so much more. When he opens his eyes, he brings his hands up to Alex's face. Wants Alex to feel special, in the same way he does when Alex is holding him - like he's the only person in the world that matters - and for Mike, Alex really is the only person that matters. He caresses the man's forehead, traces his lips with his fingertips.

"Just kiss me," Mike pleads breathlessly. Alex wants nothing more than to do just that but instead, he leans in slowly, teasing the man just a little as he lightly brushes his lips against Mike's. He rubs his nose against Mike's nose, listens to his boyfriend's breath quickening as the anticipation grows, which causes Alex to chuckle. He never could get enough of how he's able to affect Mike so intensely and it's such a relief to know that he still can. Feeling Alex's hot breath on his lips makes Mike shudder and now he's pulling Alex closer by his hips until they're pressing firmly against one another. Alex locks onto Mike's longing eyes and he can't deny the guy any longer; he can't deny _himself_ any longer. He wets his lips and melts into Mike effortlessly. It's a kiss so passionate and full of meaning it almost makes up for half a year void of any contact. Mike arches his hips into Alex as he's sliding his hands into the back of his trunks. He massages Alex slowly and deeply, mirroring the way in which he's kissing him.

"I missed you," Mike whispers, his breath trembling as he drags his lips across Alex's cheek and then down to his neck, his hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Becomes inebriated by the man's scent sending him back in time. A montage of memories flashing through his very being of every time they were together – laughing, fighting, making love, eating, watching tv, working out, sitting in silence – _everything_ and he thinks even when things were difficult, it was still the most incredible time of his life because they were together.

"I almost forgot what this was like," Alex breathes with a sense of great relief. Grabs Mike's face to kiss him again, can never get enough of the man's kiss. He always tastes so sweet and he does this _thing_ with his tongue that turns Alex inside out. Alex removes Mike's jacket, slides up and under Mike's shirt to hold him. His hands hot on the small of Mike's back.

Suddenly, a loud pounding comes from the other side of the door ripping them from the moment. Mike feels the vibration shoot straight through his back and down into the pit of his stomach. Subconsciously, Mike feels threatened, like someone is coming to take Alex away from him again. Reflex instinctively tells him to grab hold of the man, pull him close and so that's what he does. The two are frozen in place, their bodies pressed against one another so tightly. Hearts pumping hard - the beat ricocheting from chest to chest as if there's but one heart shared between the two. Mike's mind is racing at warp speed wondering if they were louder than he thought and when he plays everything back he really thinks they must have been, everything amplified in his memory.

"Mike, are you in there?" comes a voice from the other side.

"Oh shit, it's Laurinaitis," Mike mouths into Alex's ear. He's so afraid of making any noise that he actually forgets to say the words, doesn't even come out as a whisper. Alex knows it's John though, no mistaking that muffled voice.

"Mike?" John tries again.

Realizing he's about to miss his window of opportunity, Mike quickly responds. "I'm just changing, Sir."

"Good because Hunter wants to meet with you in his office in about ten minutes to go over your contract."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Mike and Alex remain still until they hear that John's left the vicinity. They breathe a collective sigh of relief and stand up straight, reluctantly pulling apart. Mike fixes his shirt, tucks it back in. "Fuck, I really thought he heard us," he says as he's bending down to pick up his jacket.

Alex stares at Mike, sad that they were interrupted, watches as the man puts his jacket back on. He leans in, helps Mike straighten out his suit and when Mike looks up, sweet smile forming on his lips, Alex notices that the guy has a few tear tracks staining his cheeks so he brings his hands up to wipe them away.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Alex asks hesitantly, not wanting to sound too presumptuous. Mike stares deep into Alex's eyes for a moment, not sure why the guy would need to ask such a question and even then, doubt the answer he'd receive. He pulls Alex close, presses his forehead against his boyfriend, their lips separated only enough so that Mike's still able to speak.

"I'll be there tonight and even if we ever only get to do this once a month or once a year, I'll be there, too. I'm never letting you go again," he whispers, determined to make Alex feel this truth deep inside so he never has to question this again and Alex does - he feels it. It's so intense it's as if he's being recharged, rejuvenated, and the weight that compressed his chest for all these months has vanished. Finally, he feels like he can breathe again, _live_ again. For the most part, Alex is usually able to keep his emotions in check but right now it's proving to be quite difficult. Mike notices the effect his promise is having on Alex, adores how he's the only one ever allowed access to this side of the man – this _honesty_ he can't hide. Mike leans in further until his lips are _home_ and in between kisses, he assures Alex that everything's okay now.

Alex tells Mike his room number and leans in for one final kiss wishing Mike good luck in his meeting. Leaving separately isn't the easiest thing to do but they're comforted by the fact that they'll be in each other's arms before the night is through.

**xxxx**

Mike's sitting across from Hunter waiting for him to get off the phone. He can never understand why he's always on time and the other person is either never ready or always late. All he wants to do is go be with Alex but now he's stuck in this holding pattern for who knows how long. Hates feeling like he's being taken advantage of so in this moment he vows to stand his ground when the negotiations begin. He knows he's one of the most valuable and most committed wrestlers on the roster. He reminds himself that he has the upper hand as long as he's respectful with his demands but the waiting makes him more nervous by the second and he's smart enough to understand _the game_ that's being played right now. The burly guy in front of him is intimidating and the way he's speaking to the poor sap on the other end of the line doesn't exactly invoke a kind of confidence in Mike that he needs right now. _Think of Alex_ , he repeats over and over to himself. He imagines he's there to rescue the guy from some unspeakable danger and that seems to restore his belief in himself because there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Alex.

Finally, Hunter hangs up the phone. Drags it out a bit longer by shuffling through some papers as if he didn't plan this meeting himself. "How's it going, Mike?" he asks, finally acknowledging Mike's presence.

"I'm pretty good. It was a really great show tonight," Mike offers, doesn't say as much as he normally would, just wants to hurry this along.

"Thanks," Hunter responds modestly. He then proceeds to go over Mike's new contract with him line by line and everything sounds just fine. Then, Mike's finally given the opening he's been waiting for. "So, is there anything we're missing?" the boss asks.

"Actually, I was thinking about being paired with Alex again," Mike suggests and his heart starts to beat a bit quicker now.

"Alex Riley?"

Just the sound of the guy's name makes Mike flustered but he doesn't show it. Instead, he nods and adjusts himself in his chair, ready to make a pitch for his boyfriend. "When I turned on him last year, I was under the impression that he'd be getting his own storyline but ever since his push, his talents have been severely underutilized." Mike watches Hunter as he waits for a response, wonders if he should continue but he doesn't want to reveal too much. He's prepared to play hardball if it comes to it though.

"Well, you know Mike, we actually had pretty big plans for Riley but things just never took off," Hunter explains thoughtfully, as if he's scrutinizing each word as it comes out. "That's just what happens sometimes. We get big talent and then we can't find a place for them but the two of you did seem to work really well together. I trust your judgment but this time you'd be equals. Is sharing the spotlight something you think you could do?"

Mike takes a second to deliberate. He's not really contemplating anything, just wants it to look like he is. Doesn't want to be so obvious about how much he wants this and how much he'd sacrifice for Alex. How _he'd_ willingly sign a personal services contract to Alex and be a human punching bag if that's what it would take to be in each other's orbits again. A few seconds pass, no more than five, and he nods agreeing to share the spotlight with Alex. "Absolutely, I think our styles really complemented each other in the ring last year and we could really develop this into something great if given the proper chance."

"Okay then," Hunter says, presses down on the desk with both hands as he's standing up. "I'll get in contact with Riley this week and see if this is something he's interested in and just some fair warning," he adds, "you might have to take a slight pay cut to accommodate a new storyline with him. But if you're serious about it and we're able to work something out with Riley then I'll see you back in my office next week sometime to sign the contract."

Mike's surprised and relieved that went so well, you'd never know it by his demeanor though. Acts as if it was any other business meeting. The two shake hands and Mike thanks his boss for taking the time out to see him and for giving Alex this opportunity. As he's leaving the office and walking down the hall he can no longer fight the smile that he's been forcing back. He realizes that people passing him must think he's high and they'd be right but he really doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks. He can't wait to see his boyfriend and tell him the good news…the amazing news. He doesn't even call him, just wants to surprise him. The whole drive to the hotel, Mike thinks of different ways he could tell Alex what happened in his meeting, goes through so many different scenarios and only when he's walking down the hall towards Alex's room does he decide what he's going to do.

**xxxx**

Alex walks into his hotel room and collapses on the bed. He's exhausted and energized at the same time. Feels so light and free. Hasn't been this happy in so long. He stares at the ceiling, replays what happened with Mike over and over and then thinks about what they'll do when Mike gets there. Apparently, he's more tired than he thought because he ends up falling asleep, thoughts of Mike seeping into every corner of his dreams. He feels like he'd been gone for only a few minutes by the time he wakes up but in actuality, it's been more like an hour and he realizes this when he catches a glimpse of the time on his way to see if he has any messages from Mike, but there's nothing. He wonders what's taking the guy so long and hopes the meeting didn't turn out to be a disaster. Doesn't want anything to ruin this night but he's happy to at least be there for Mike if something has gone wrong. He brushes his teeth, checks his email, watches tv, anything to keep himself busy and make the time go by faster.

Then suddenly, Alex finds himself becoming nervous, heart starts racing, his stomach tightening, signaling to him that Mike's almost there. He just _feels_ him, it's completely inexplicable and he stopped trying to figure it out long ago. He equates it to being a ship lost in the night and Mike, the lighthouse guiding him back home - that beacon of light that never wavers. Even while they were broken up, everything inside of him was telling him, screaming at him to go find Mike and be with him. He's never going to ignore that voice again. So, he's up in an instant opening the door, can't even wait for Mike to knock. When their eyes connect, Mike stops, still a few paces away. At first he thinks Alex must be leaving to go somewhere and the fact that it coincides with his arrival must just be a coincidence but when he quickly looks him over, it doesn't appear like he's going anywhere - the man doesn't even have his shoes on. Then it hits Mike like a cool breeze on a sweltering summer day, he realizes that Alex's intuition still tells him when he's close and it nearly takes his breath away.

"There you are," Alex says softly, reaching out to pull Mike in by his lapel. "I was dreaming about you." The two shuffle into the room, Alex walking backwards, can't take his eyes off Mike, not even for a second. His smile is just too good and the way the guy's looking at him is magnetic. "How was your meeting?" Alex wonders and the fact that he asks this question before he even kisses Mike reminds the guy how deep their connection runs, how it transcends the physical. It's enough just knowing this and Mike keeps smiling as he pulls Alex into the first kiss of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, if only.


End file.
